


Морские раковины, замки на песке и обещания

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, M/M, Prompt-sand castle, Reunion, Sherlock and john were cute little boyis, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Название говорит само за себя.





	Морские раковины, замки на песке и обещания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of sea shells , castles and promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482643) by [kathiya_ramani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani). 

Подняв голову, Шерлок встречается с пристальным взглядом загорелого блондина, греющегося в лучах летнего солнца.

На обратном пути, после успешно раскрытого дела в Сассексе, Шерлоку пришла в голову мысль заглянуть на одинокий пляж, в детстве являвшийся его секретным местом.

Однажды, появившись из ниоткуда, невысокий худенький белокурый мальчик подружился с застенчивым маленьким гением, голову которого украшали кудряшки. Он очень понравился мальчику, недавно объявившему себя социопатом.

Он «вычислил» алкоголизм папы Джона и рак его мамы, и тот подумал, что это было потрясающе.

Они играли в пиратов.

Он был капитаном, а Джон – его верным помощником.

Он забыл жестокую и унылую реальную жизнь, превратив в реальность свою собственную.

Однажды семье Джона пришлось переехать в Лондон.

Капитан из-за этого заплакал.

Для того, чтобы поднять ему настроение, его помощник построил из песка красивый замок. 

– Однажды мы найдём остров, построим большой замок из песка, поженимся и будем вместе и навсегда, так что не плачь.

– Ты не можешь быть моей женой, Джон, ты – мальчик.

– Ты можешь быть моей женой. Ты симпатичный.

Это было прекрасно, потому что Джон сказал, что он симпатичный.

Джон поцеловал его в мокрую от слёз щеку.

Они обменялись морскими раковинами как подарками на память.

Под жетонами Джона Шерлок видит, что тот носит на цепочке его морскую раковину.

– Афганистан или Ирак? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Афганистан. Как… ШЕРЛОК!

Шерлок теряется в озорной, недоверчивой улыбке Джона, которая так и осталась мальчишеской.


End file.
